Redemption
by Romanoma
Summary: Lust and love are two very different things. Both, equally dangerous. Someone has something he wants...and he takes it... [Implied YamixYuugi, SetoxYuugi]


**Title:** Redemption  
**Author:** Elsalhir Erestar  
**Rating:** M  
**Theme:** Dark/angst/rape(?) fic  
**Pairing:** Yuugi x Kaiba Seto, mentions of Yuugi x Yuugi no Yami  
**Summary: **Lust and love are two very different things. Both, equally dangerous. Someone has something he wants...and he takes it...  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Gi Oh. I do however, own the characters and Haxx0r Corporation...grin

**Redemption

* * *

**

_This is the boy I make love to every night. A lie. This boy. No more than a child. Ravaging. Ravishing. Pinned between smooth silk and hunger...

* * *

_Like fire and ashes, there is confession and consequence, but no saint could ever hope to bear witness to this violation, their very eyes burnt by the sight, powerless but to turn away from the corrupting heat of desire and the green heart of envy, a heart frozen solid deep in the pit of a body with an aching soul, cold amidst the blisters and the sores and the hurt, a hurt that drives deep to find a nerve, one spark of emotion that would let me love. 

A mind overrun. A want. A _need._

He was spread-eagled before a savage creature of night, vampiristic teeth sinking into delectable flesh. It should have been me all along; he should have been mine all along. I saw him first. Now I need him to be mine, so you can't have him anymore. I could see those filthy ancient hands crawling, black-green metallic scarabs over his skin. Such smooth skin, contrasted with bronze. Cries echo inside my head, sweet chimes that won't flee.

I let myself chuckle conceitedly. Now he cries for me.

What can you do now? Redemption is for the weak. His facade is falling, fading. I see his face twist, contort, trying not to do that which I long to hear. He's such a weak little one. He can't stand it, eyes lost in jet black. _Now_ you can't save him.

He wants to feel this way for me; screaming, pleading. Wanting.

Arousal is hanging in the air, looming in shadows, his and mine. The ministrations that tease him, warm and wet, finding every niche, every tiny little dip and curve, making him _squirm._

Trying to get away and trying to stay.

I feel it too, that burning, that yearning; sweet poison of icing-white bubbling near the edge. I taste him on my tongue; I feel him on my hand, that creator of life and proof of pleasure.

And I ask you, which is more important at this moment?

Pleasure, blinding, weeping pleasure. Again and again. Suck. Scream. Beg. Keen.

I'm praying for him. He's praying for you.

It isn't fair.

_It was always fair. _

I'll make him mine.

Feeble hands and feeble resistance, caught in silver cuffs above his head. Tossing and turning, head to and fro, thrashing and squirming. Arching, no control or composure.

He asks, he whimpers.

_Do it again_. _Do **that **again_.

Has he forgotten you so easily?

A smile creeps on my face, revealing a scarlet, reptilian tongue that grazes his skin, sliding him into my mouth, revelling in the choking whine that falls from bruised lips, bleating like a sacrificial lamb to the slaughter.

I'll make him forget you existed. I hope you can see this. I hope you can see me ruining him, taking him, taking what you once made yours.

He's mine now. Lost in mindless ecstasy. He doesn't recall you; he thinks, but he cannot form your name on his lips. And you can't do anything, because you deserted him, searched out your own happiness, your own selfish, self-centred dreams. You took what you want and vanished from his life.

Oh! how I _hope_ you can see this and let your insides twist and revolt in anguish, let your very being be overwhelmed with the rage and jealousy I once endured. Look at what you lost. Look at what you gave up. I hate you. I hate you _so_ much.

But now I have what means the most to you.

His muscles lock and spasm, white hot liquid erupting from his body, trembling and shuddering! Pleasure! I wait to hear what I desire to spill from his lips, a chant, a mantra!

I wait, grinning. The word rises in his throat as his eyes flutter with unyielding bliss. I wait. I wait.

My eyes are wide.

…it's not my name he screams…

_Mou hitori no boku! Mou hitori no **boku!**_

My grin falters. Staring. Disbelief.

No. NO! How can that be? Why? Why? How!

His orgasm fades and I sit, staring, eyes hollow, empty. He gazes up at me, sad, eyes lost behind liquid crystal.

And I realise….

…he'll never be mine……

**_Owari_**


End file.
